


maneuver

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Ships It, Everyone Is Gay, Gay as hell, Hange Zoë Ships It, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jean Ships It, M/M, Mikasa is angery, Mutual Pining, My first fic in this fandom oof, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Some Fluff, because our boys are dumb sometimes, mostly angst, not rlly but i love that tag so fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or; the few times eren had to make the first move, and others where he didn't have to.





	1. bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in the aot/shingeki no kyojin fandom. and my first fic on ao3. so please be gentle on my small heart! <3

set after s2e12.  
1.  
Very few things take Levi by surprise. One of them, funnily enough, is Eren Jaeger. The little pest just keeps on yanking the rug out from underneath Levi's feet at completely inappropriate times. While only the two of them are in a room, for example, and Eren has no one else to pay full attention to other than Levi himself. Those huge, doe eyes the color of liquid sapphire and emerald green always catch him off guard. He's extremely good at hiding it though, of course. He hides everything.  
  
"Captain Levi!"  
  
Levi turns at the sound of his name, setting his cup down on his saucer and replacing the the thoughtful look on his face with the usual empty slate. "Yes?"  
  
"A request from Section Commander Hange, sir. She wants you to practice ODM maneuvers with Jaeger in his Titan form tomorrow at sunrise."  
  
"She- fine. Tell her I'll be there." Levi says, backpedaling on his protest.  
  
The obvious awe in the soldier's face only grows as he nods, darting back out of the room; no doubt skipping on his way to Hange.  
  
Sighing, Levi returns to his room and spends the night tossing and turning in his sleep, dreams plagued with monstrous roars and glowing green eyes.  
  
-  
  
Levi wakes half an hour before sunrise. Gets dressed in his uniform silently, feeling the familiar weight of his ODM gear at his sides like a comforting anchor. He walks out of the headquarters and sees Hange fluttering around an overwhelmed looking Jaeger, mouth moving quickly and her cheeks bright red. Eren is also dressed in his uniform, minus his gear and hood. He spots Levi coming towards them, relief flooding his face.  
  
"That's enough, Hange. The kid is gonna combust if you don't stop poking at him," Levi drawls. Hange springs back from Eren, who breathes out and nods at Levi. "So. Eren. Do you think you can even transform this time?"  
  
Eren flushes at that, but still straightens. "I can, sir. I know I can."  
  
"Hm," Levi muses, and steps closer. Dangerous, dangerous, but that's what he loves most, isn't it? "You need a goal, don't you? Motivation?"  
  
Eren gulps, staring him straight in the eye. "Y-yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Your goal is this: transform, or I tie you up in the basement and let Hange experiment on you however she wants." Levi almost smirks at the look of utter horror on Eren's face, knowing it had worked.   
  
"Right! Let's go." Eren says nervously, then looks down at himself in confusion as if only just realizing  he doesn't have his gear. "Um...how am I going to get over the wall?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Eren! We can go through the gate-"  
  
"No time, Hange. I have other things to do after this," Levi tells her, then grabs hold of Eren's waist and zips away on his gear. When he reaches the top of the wall, he throws Eren over and sticks out a hand, hearing Eren scramble to pull him up.  
  
"S-sorry, sir." Eren stutters, wringing his hands.  
  
Levi waves him off, ignoring the cold spot at his side from where Eren had clung to him only a minute ago. "Just get on with the transformation."  
  
Eren hesitates, looking down the other side of the wall, where Titans mindlessly claw at it. "What if I jump but can't transform? I'll fall. Or even worse, get eaten."  
  
Levi steps into his space again, leaning even closer until his senses are filled with nothing but Eren, Eren, Eren. "I told you your goal, didn't I, Eren? Hold onto it. Think of that and only that."  
  
Eren stares at him, wide-eyed. Then, without warning, closes the distance between their faces and presses their lips together, hand coming up to cup Levi's jaw, before turning and jumping with his teeth somehow already sinking into his hand. Levi looks down at him, dumbstruck, and watches the yellow clap of lighting and power swirl around Eren's freefalling form, his Titan body being knitted together before their very eyes. He lands with an ear-splitting roar, the ground beneath him breaking and thundering at the sudden assault of his weight.  
  
Levi shakes his head, watching as Eren looks up at him with glowing emerald eyes and extends a hand, moving it in the universal motion for 'come closer'.  
He's screwed.


	2. want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe the twit made Levi feel more alive than he has in months. So what? It doesn't mean a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hange ships it.

Levi aims at Eren's outstretched hand and fires the grappling hooks from his gear, making sure they're secure, then flies through the air towards it. He lands with cat-like grace on Eren's enormous inner palm. Levi looks up straight into those green eyes, but Eren huffs and looks down at the ridiculously smaller Titans beginning to lumber towards him. Levi clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes and nudging at Eren's hand with a boot-clad toe.  
  
"Eren," Levi says irritably. "Get closer to the forest. I can't do many maneuvers on open land. Unless you want me ripping holes into your body if I use you to move, I suggest you head that way."  
  
He only gets a tiny growl in answer, before they're darting towards the trees at inhuman speed. Hange shrieks in excitement from somewhere behind them, the sound echoing through the small trees on the ground. Eren has his ginormous fingers wrapped around Levi's body and holding him up like he's a goddamn torch, then skids to a halt at the edge of the forest.  
  
"You can let go of me now," Levi says flatly. Eren looks at him then and, being the brat he is, completely lets go of Levi. He effortlessly fires his hooks at a nearby tree, though, reeling himself in towards the tallest branch. "Ready?"  
  
Eren blinks slowly, lowering his head and watching as the small Titans from before edge closer. An Abnormal sprints towards them from within the forest, arms splayed out and face stretched in a horrific mimic of a grin. Levi studies them for a few seconds and, as if reading his mind, Eren charges at the smaller Titans while Levi swings through the forest. His impassive stare is trained on the Abnormal, Eren's animalistic roar vibrating in his bones and shaking him fown to the core. It gives him another rush of adrenaline, reveling in the sensation of slicing into the Abnormal's flesh and feeling it give way, steaming blood splattering across nearby trees at the force of Levi's strike.  
  
When he looks up, panting slightly at the rush of his own blood through his veins, he sees Titan heads scattered across the ground with jagged flesh dripping with more blood and evaporating before it can sink into the dirt. There's a group of four left; an even cut for them. Levi gets back up on the branch he had landed on initially, nodding once at Eren without a word. Another roar, and Eren kicks at two of the Titans, simultaneously throwing them into the ear. He swings a fist towards them, sending them through the air once more and watching them land in a steaming pile of blood, bones, and torn flesh. Eren growls at the two remaining ones, both around seven metres, and extends one muscular arm towards Levi.  
  
Levi runs onto the back of his hand, sprinting along the length of his tanned arm, and jumps down from his shoulder. He keeps one hook buried into Eren's upper arm, hurtling through the air with both swords in hand and rotating around his spinning form in a whirlwind of flashing metal and the green material of his uniform. Blood and steam soon join the hurricane.  
  
Eren bends his knee slightly, giving Levi a ledge to land on and front flip directly towards the last Titan,  his cut to the nape of it's neck so deep it's head hangs on by a single strip of flesh. It falls to it's knees, collapsing onto the ground with one final grunt. Levi slides his blades back into their places, letting Eren guide him back up to his shoulder to pull out his hook from the steaming wound in his shoulder. "Not bad, Jaeger" is all he says, and Eren bounds back towards the wall.  
  
Hange is sitting at it's edge, slack-jawed and glasses foggy. Silence, then she lets out a long, blood-curdling scream that has them all latching onto their blade handles, watching in bewilderment as she jumps up from her seat and claps furiously. Her cheeks seem ready to burst from how wide she's smiling, continuing to squeal even after Levi lands next to her in a crouch with a scowl. "What are you doing that for?"  
  
"Oh! It was so beautiful! It was like you knew what the other wanted to do and you moved together so perfectly, like the hands of a clock. Eren! Eren, you must let me ride on your shoulder one day! If it's not too much to ask, of course!" Hange says, voice strained in the effort to hold back some of her excitement. Eren's eyes flick almost automatically to Levi, who lowers his head and pulls up one corner of his mouth in the ghost of a smirk. The Titan exhales slowly, then reaches out with a single hand like he had done to Levi. Hange looks as if she's a single roar away from fainting. "Wow, really?! Now?!" 

Without wasting another moment, she hops into the air and onto his arm. She runs/tip-toes across his arm to his shoulder as if not wanting to damage him, and plops down with an excited clap. Eren shakes his head, dark hair flowing around his face, and points to it. Hange exclaims in realization, sheepishly grabbing hold of a good amount of his hair, and shouts with glee once Eren starts running across the green land, disappearing into the trees. 

The other soldiers she had brought with her laugh at her enthusiasm, obviously used to her eccentric personality. Levi just shakes his head, letting a small smile grace his features. The expression felt alien on his face; strange but good. He can see one of the soldiers smack the arm of his friend, not so discreetly jabbing a finger in his face. "He's smiling!" He hissed, and Levi's mouth twitches in silent amusement. It's not because of Eren, it's not. Fuck that.

Okay, so maybe the twit made Levi feel more alive than he has in months. So what? It doesn't mean a thing.

Without a word, he turns and goes back to headquarters. If Jaeger thinks he can get away with not acknowledging that kiss, the twat's got another thing coming. 


	3. unwanted questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks he might explode, and he's not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way.

Levi's ready. He's always ready, actually. So when the time comes for the Scouts to gather and eat dinner before going off to bed, he has on the clothes he wore the first time he and Eren were alone together and actually talked a little. He makes sure that he's the last to enter the room, situating himself in the seat at the head of the table. Eren sits at the other end, doe eyes wide and terrified.  
  
"Eren," Levi says suddenly. Eren jumps, tea spoon clattering off his saucer.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"After dinner, walk with me to the hallway in front of your room. I need to talk to you," Levi says, sipping from his cup calmly. He can feel the eyes of the other Scouts on him, bouncing back and forth between them continuously.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Eren mumbles, putting both hands around his own cup. His clingy friend -Ackerman- opens her mouth to say something that'll get her in trouble, no doubt, but Eren is shoving at her shoulder before she has a chance. "Don't!"  
  
The blonde one, Arlelt, mutters something in her ear that has her heaving a dejected sigh. She shoots a glare at Levi, who only blinks in slight annoyance and shifts his attention back to the tea. The rest of the dinner, as expected, is spent in uncomfortable silence.  
  
When everyone finishes eating and gets up to leave, Armin sends Eren a sympathetic look while Mikasa flutters about. Eren bats her hands away, seemingly forgetting his fear for a moment in favor of annoyance at the constant fussing from the black-haired girl. "Enough! I'll be fine, Mikasa, calm down! I'll see you guys later, okay?" The question is directed more at Armin, who seems to be far more reasonable at the moment. Levi watches silently from the other end of the table, waiting until the other two are out of the room, the sound of the door closing behind their fading footsteps echoing in the now mostly empty room.  
  
Levi stands, exiting the room knowing Eren is following a safe distance behind him. They don't speak, not until they reach their destination and Levi turns to face Eren, leaning on one shoulder against the wall with his feet crossed. "So," he begins, almost rolling his eyes at Eren's barely visible flinch. "What the hell was that about, Jaeger?"  
  
"S-sir?" Eren squeaks, standing ram-rod straight.  
  
Levi frowns, studying the younger boy's slightly panicked expression. "This morning. You kissed me, then jumped off the wall. Stop me if I'm crossing a line here, but I'd like an explanation."  
  
"Oh! Right. Well you see, uh..." he trails off, cheeks reddening more and more by the second. "Okay. I've developed feelings for you. Somehow."  
  
Levi almost recoils at his sudden change in demeanor, abandoning the supoort of the wall to stand straight. "You have feelings for me? You must be desperate, Eren."  
  
Eren furrows his eyebrows, baring his teeth the tiniest bit. "Don't belittle me. It's not like I made myself feel this way. Besides, it's not like anything was going to happen either, so you can forget about the kiss. It was nothing."  
  
"I'm not belittling you, Eren. I'm shocked that you feel that way. A lot of people would have taken the close proximity as the perfect opportunity to punch me. I probably would've let you, too. Then I would've pushed you over the wall with your only motivation being you either transform or I slice into you until you're just a heap of steaming flesh."  
  
Eren's eyes widen, anger gone. "I kissed you because a) I wanted to, and b) I knew you'd be pissed so I used that as motivation."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Levi walks right up to Eren until his feet are between the taller boy's, stare burning holes through him. Eren's thinking _holy shit he's gonna-_ , but he doesn't finish that thought because Levi's fingers are tangled in his hair to tilt his head down and his lips are moving against Eren's and _what the fuck_. It feels good though, way too good, especially compared to the rushed, messy first kiss from that morning. Levi's lips are sure, warm, and unbelievably soft against his own. Eren is just about to pull him closer instinctively, just about to try and slip his tongue inside-

But Levi pulls away, stares at Eren's breathless form, and tsk's. "I see." Is all he says before walking away, leaving Eren confused and frustrated. 

Eren thinks he might explode, and he's not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as slow burn ??? i dont even know anymore


	4. poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want this? Really, do you want me to touch you like this?"
> 
> "Yes."

next day.  
  
"Eren, are you okay? You look a little...spaced out." Armin says, touching Eren's shoulder.  
  
Shaking his head, Eren shoots him what he hopes to be a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, don't worry. Just a little distracted. What were you saying?"  
  
"Mikasa was saying that Captain Levi's been looking over here every so often for the past half hour and she wants to drop kick him," Armin sighs tiredly, looking over at said girl with big, pleading blue eyes. "Please don't say anything."  
  
"Oh, Armin. He obviously wants something, maybe he finally found the courage to face me after he took Eren away from Annie in the forest and stopped me from trying to kill her when I had the chance." Mikasa says, tone aggressive enough to catch the attention of a few nearby people.  
  
"That's history, Mikasa." Eren scoffs, popping a piece of bread in his mouth. "You're just angry that he was the one to save me instead of you for once."  
  
Mikasa blushed, ducking her head to let her dark hair fall on her face like a curtain. "I just don't exactly admire him the way you do. I don't see why you do, either."  
  
Eren stares. Whisper-shouting, he says: "Mikasa, he's humanity's greatest soldier! You've seen him fight, it's like a goddamn hurricane is circling any Titan he targets! You said yourself that he overpowered Annie because he was going too fast for her to harden her skin. I admire him because of his strength. In more ways than one." The way his voice lowers to a mutter has Mikasa and Armin exchanging looks. Before they have a chance to say anything, they're interrupted.  
  
"Aww, does the pyscho have a crush?" A voice coos mockingly from somehwere to Eren's left, and he swivels around in his seat to glare at Jean's sneering face. "Didn't know you played for that team, Eren! How interesting. And Captain Levi of all people..."  
  
Eren's face heats up, and he slams his hand down on the table, mouth twisting in a slight snarl. "Hey! Nobody was talking to you, Jean! And I do not like Captain Levi, so just shut up and turn around!"  
  
Jean cackles, cowering away as if he's afraid, and turns to continue laughing at the bewildered look on Connie and Sasha's faces. Glowering, Eren turns back to Armin and Mikasa, who are staring at him with wide eyes and pursed lips. "Eren...?!" Armin trails off, voice tight and higher than normal.  
  
"What?" Eren says grumpily, sullenly picking at his remaining piece of bread.  
  
"Jaeger."  
  
At the sound of the familiar low, smooth baritone saying his name as if it leaves behind a bland taste in their mouth, Eren straightens immediately and turns to face Levi himself. The pale man stands about a foot away from where Eren is sitting, supporting himself on one leg with his hand resting on the opposite hip. Levi's eyes, the same color as  rain clouds on a stormy day, fix their usual dull stare on Eren's still flushed face. Mikasa's left eye twitches. "Captain?"  
  
"Come. Walk with me," Levi says, and turns on his heel to walk briskly out of the room. Eren follows after him clumsily, glaring at Jean and using his thumb to pretend to cut open his throat, baring his teeth at the snickering boy. "Quit acting like a toddler, Eren."  
  
He straightens indignantly at that, face heating up for what seems like the millionth time as they walk through the heavy wooden door. "Right. Sorry. Uh, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
After walking through a few corridors, Eren realizes where they're going: the basement. "Wait, why are we going to the basement? I-"  
  
"Eren." Levi says, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. "Relax. I'm not going to lock you up again." They continue down the steps where Levi goes to sit in the single wooden chair, much to Eren's confusion. "Stand in front of me." He says, leaning back in his signature pose. His legs fall open, foot tapping lazily.  
  
Eren obeys, not daring to go closer than he already is. Levi rolls his eyes, then reaches forward with one hand and grabs onto the waistband of Eren's pants, tugging him closer. "Captain-"  
  
"You can call me by my name, Eren." Levi tells him, and puts his hands on the back of Eren's thighs, opening them and pulling him closer again so that he's straddling Levi. Eren puts his hands on Levi's shoulders to steady himself, face burning.

The smaller man plays with the waistband of Eren's pants, yanking the front of them down a bit, then stops. "Do you want this? Really, do you want me to touch you like this?"

"Yes," Eren whispers, and Levi tugs the front of his pants down as much as he can, pulling Eren's dick out of the tight space and taking him in one hand. Eren sucks in a breath at the feeling of Levi's cool touch, strong fingers working up and down his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Eren bites his lip, fingers subconsciously digging into the shoulders of the man beneath him. The familiar coil of warmth is already forming in his stomach, and he finds himself letting out a whimper of a moan when Levi runs his thumb over the head of Eren's cock to gather the precum there. He goes at that same slow pace for what seems like an eternity, until he finally speeds up his hand's movement and meets Eren's surprised cry with his lips, swallowing down the sound as if he wanted it for himself. 

Eren comes, finally, harder than he ever has in his life, with Levi's tongue in his mouth and his hand on Eren's dick. When his vision clears, his hands are still combing through Levi's soft hair relentlessly while he tucks him back into his pants. With another lazy kiss, Eren slides off of Levi's lap and onto his knees. Levi raises a dark brow in question, to which Eren answers by gently urging him to raise his hips so he can pull his pants down. "Eren, you don't have to-"

"I want to," Eren interrupts, smiling innocently. He relishes the way Levi's hips jerk a bit when Eren finally wraps a hand around him, in the strangled gasp he makes when Eren finally takes him into his mouth and hums. He's surprised when Levi tangles his fingers in Eren's hair and tugs, and even more surprised when he moans because of it. 

"Eren," Levi groans, the only warning before he comes. Eren takes it all, swallowing it down and tucking Levi away the way he had done to Eren. When he uses the hand still holding onto Eren's hair to pull him up and kiss him, it reminds Eren of the trial when he got the shit beat out of him; obviously, the circumstances are just a little bit different than they were then. 

They're both silent on their way back to their own rooms, but it's not awkward. When they get to the end of the hallway that breaks into two, Levi sends him off with a tug to his hair and a promise to return the favor next time. The thrill in Eren's stomach is ridiculous. He only leans down to suck at Levi's collarbone in a futile attempt to get rid of the feeling. He doesn't know why Levi decided to whisk him away and get him off all of a sudden, but he's not about to ruin it by letting his feelings get in the way. Eren isn't even sure if Levi feels that way about him. 

Levi gives him one of those rare, barely there smiles, and heads off to his room. The sound of his quiet footsteps are fading out before Eren goes off to his own way. He hardly sleeps, even after taking a shower and changing into more comfortable clothes; Eren's mind can't seem to stop showing him images of Levi's hand on him, Levi coming apart because of him, those intoxicating sounds he was making- they play in an endless loop. Not even just that: Eren keeps thinking of how soft Levi's hair was between his fingers, the velvety smoothness of his warm lips, the color of his eyes so up close he could see where the storm cloud gray ended and began from his dilated pupils.

Suppressed feelings can't be good in the long run, but Eren'll take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when did this suddenly contain smut, WHAT. sorry if this is terrible im just in pain and waiting for season three so i'm fulfilling my ereri desires.


	5. love isn't an option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just a fling. No feelings, no mess."
> 
> "Just a fling. Right."

"Eren. Wake up!"  
  
Eren grumbles, turning over onto his back. He opens one bleary eye, blinking up at Mikasa's blurry form from where she stands over his bed. Her eyes are narrowed, and her mouth is set in an angry line. "Mikasa? What are you doing? We don't have training today."  
  
"I know that. I just came to check on you, since Armin and I were worried yesterday after that pipsqueak took you away." Mikasa answers, giving him a tight-lipped smile. What's up with her?  
  
"Is something wrong, Mikasa? I swear he didn't hurt me or anything. Look, no bruises!" Eren reassures her, holding out his arms to show her. She doesn't look phased by it.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't," Mikasa nods, and turns to leave, hand on the doorknob. "You said his name in your sleep, Eren. Among other things. You always were easy to read, too."  
  
And she leaves, Eren staring after her in shock. If he ever thought he could hide something like this from the two most important people in his life, he feels really fucking stupid for it.  
  
-  
  
"Mm, Levi- Levi, we need to t-talk," Eren gasps, tightening his grip on Levi's shoulders in a half-hearted attempt to push him away. He doesn't know when Levi had managed to push him back against the wall of his room, but Eren's too far gone to care that he's leaving behind a trail of bruises on his neck.  
  
"About what?" Levi mutters, giving a nudge with his hips. He's already working at undoing Eren's belt when-  
  
"Mikasa knows!" Eren blurts out, trying desperately to disappear into the wall. Levi's hands stop moving, and he steps back to give Eren a seething glare.  
  
"How? You told her?" Levi hisses, fingers curling up into fists at his sides.  
  
"No! No, no, no! I never told her, I swear! She just- she knows me really well, okay? I'm sure Armin probably suspected..." Eren rushes out, cringing away from Levi's withering look. He lets his voice soften considerably, walking up to Levi and cupping his face in both hands. "I promise, I'd never do anything you didn't want me to."  
  
"Don't go all puppy eyes on me, Jaeger. It's sickening," Levi says, but kisses him anyway. Eren's kissing him back with enthusiasm, even accidentally lets out a tiny moan when Levi presses their hips together-  
  
But then there's a horrified shriek, and they're springing apart just in time to see Armin's flaming red face and guilty expression. "I-I'm so sorry! I knocked, but n-no one answered even though I heard noise so I opened the door and-!"  
  
"Armin," Eren sighs, dragging a hand down his face. "Look, it's fine. Just...please don't tell anyone. This isn't exactly something we want to be common knowledge right now."  
  
"Eren, your neck is already a newspaper headline. I won't tell anyone, but that won't be enough to cover it up after a while. You're going to have to figure something out, both of you." Armin says, smiling apologetically.  
  
Levi shakes his head, raking confusingly steady fingers through his inky black hair. Eren is trembling uncontrollably. "Alright then, Arlet. Thank you for your cooperation. Now scram, we have some business to attend to."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Eren turns to look at Levi, rubbing at his neck. "What a fantastic day," he says dryly.  
  
"What do you propose we say, Eren?" Levi asks irritably, leaning back on Eren's bed with his arms crossed.  
  
"The truth," Eren responds, shrugging. "No matter how we say it, the reaction will probably be the same. So, I think outright honesty is our best option."  
  
"Good. So that's that," Levi says, nodding. "Lock the door."  
  
"For wh- oh. Okay," Eren smiles. Levi only loosens the perfectly tied bow on his pants, and Eren quickly locks the door to go help him along. It's still mind-blowing, being able to see Levi completely undone because of Eren's touch. He considers it a privelege.  
  
Levi's lips are already parted, pink and kissable. Eren does just that, nipping at his lips and parting them to suck at his tongue. All the while, he pulls down the soft material of the other man's pants and puts them aside, as well as his own. Levi pulls his shirt over his head for him, throwing it along with their other clothes.  
  
"Levi," Eren breathes. He's already half-hard, subconsciously digging his fingers into the bedframe behind Levi's head in anticipation. "Please."

Gray eyes meet green, careful and precise as he flips them over to have Eren beneath him. "Please," Eren repeats. The way with which Levi preps Eren is gentle, unlike so many other ways he does everything else. He only stops when Eren is writhing impatiently, whining, but he doesn't snap at him for it. Just stays silent, never taking his eyes off of Eren's face as he slides inside of him. Watches Eren lick his lips and part his mouth, almost immediately going to dig his teeth into his bottom lip. 

"Move," Eren says, voice choked. "God,  _move._ "

Levi complies, occasionally leaning down to kiss Eren's now slightly swollen and red lips, swallowing down every whimper and moan. His hips move with gentle precision, something that makes Eren want to tear his hair out. "Levi, Levi,  _Levi. Faster._ "

"Eren-" Levi starts, his first word in over half an hour. The green-eyed boy doesn't let him finish, letting out a tiny whimper. Levi does what he wants, speeding up and being rewarded with Eren's dull nails leaving small crescent moons on his back. 

" _Fuck!_ " Eren cries, looking down between their bodies. "So good, Levi, so good-"

"Eren," Levi groans, rythm faltering when the boy clenches around him. His hips jerk forward of their own accord, going deeper than he has so far. Eren yells, squeezing his eyes shut and shamelessly moaning even louder.

"What was that?" Eren only gasps in response, his breathing ragged.

"I don't know, but do it again." He finallys says hoarsely. "P-please, I'm so c-close."

And again, Levi does what he wants, because who could resist that? He sees Eren's whole body begin to shake, before tensing and finally coming untouched. He doesn't make a sound now, only opening and shutting his mouth with no words coming out. Levi follows quickly after, fucking Eren thtough the haze until he's too sensitive to take it. He plants a kiss to cherry red lips and pulls out slowly, not wanting to hurt Eren somehow. "We have to do that all the time," Eren says after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

Levi hums, staring at the door. "Eren, the truth will be easy and honest. This? It's just a fling. No feelings, no mess."

Eren stares in surprise and hurt, looking away when he sees Levi move to face him. He swallows, wiping his face clean of emotion. "Just a fling. Right."

"Eren-"

But he's already getting up, wincing at the faintest twinge of pain that follows. He gets dressed as quickly as he can, nothing but the door in his view. "I have to go. Armin is probably reaching his breaking point trying to hold off Mikasa. I'll see you soon, captain." 

"Eren," Levi says quietly, sternly. "Don't act like this."

"Sorry. But it's just a fling, right?" Eren responds softly, and shuts the door. The last thing he sees is Levi staring after him in between the jumble of sheets on his bed, mouth set in a frown and looking smaller than ever.

When Armin sees the look on his face, the teasing smile fades off his own and he pulls Eren into the seat beside him, silently acknowledging the hurt that Eren tried so hard to hide. Mikasa says nothing, refusing to mention anything she had heard from Eren.

He was fine with that, because he needed silence to figure out how to deal with everything. 

Eren really wishes he could just go and murder some Titans at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask about the smut, it was meant to turn into fluff but then it just got kinda angsty and depressing. so it must be canon, right? sorry, not funny. ahem. 
> 
> *i'm not the greatest writer, be gentle with my feelings*


	6. look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that strange state of being awake but drifting asleep, he feels an arm wrap around his waist. He curls up against the warm body next to him, sighing in content.
> 
> Home, the cruel voice coos. Eren agrees.

~  
  
Ever since Levi told Eren that all they were doing was just a fling, they don't talk like they used to. No more playful kicks from Levi that actually kind of hurt (but he won't admit that because reasons), no more lingering eye contact over the dinner table; nothing. Armin noticed of course, but thankfully, he hasn't pestered Eren with questions.  
  
Mikasa, unfortunately, isn't as kind.  
  
"Eren," she snaps. Eren flinches, already mentally preparing himself for the upcoming onslaught of questions. "What's wrong now? Did he do something? Because if he did, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Nothing," Eren interrupts, glaring at her. "Just drop it."  
  
Armin gives his hand a small squeeze, and Eren sighs, forcing himself to face Mikasa again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But, I really would rather not talk about it."  
  
"Whatever you say," Mikasa sighs. She leaves it at that, and Eren is grateful. Judging from the look Armin is giving him though, he knows he'll need to at least give him some answers.  
  
Just not now.  
  
~  
  
The next time, later that night, Levi touches him as though he'll break. As if Eren is a fragile thing, needing to be handled with absolute care.  
  
_It's almost like he's making love to you_ , a voice taunts in the back of his head, laughing cruelly. Eren looks away from Levi's pressing gaze, biting his lip at a particularly hard shift of his hips. "Please go faster," Eren says, the wind knocked out of him nonetheless.  
  
"Look at me," Levi says, ignoring him. He stops completely, pulling almost all the way out. Eren automatically moves to follow him, whining at the loss of contact.  
  
"Why?" Eren asks, glaring at him. Levi uses one hand to cup his jaw, tracing a thumb along Eren's bottom lip, kissing him. Eren tenses, but soon relaxes despite his stubbornness, gasping a little at the way Levi's tongue moves against his. The gasp turns into a surprised moan, loud enough to make him blush when Levi pushes back inside him again.  
  
Levi breaks away from the kiss, letting out a displeased huff when Eren stubbornly looks away in favor of looking down between them. He bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as Levi hits that spot inside him, still failing to hold back the panting whimper. Watching Levi move and feeling it simultaneously proves too much for him, so he looks up reflexively, where Levi is already looking at him.  
  
"Are you close?" Levi asks, putting a hand between them to stroke Eren's cock. Eren nods frantically, back arching a bit at the new contact.  
  
"Please, please, please, please." Eren chants, his hand betraying him and going to tangle his fingers in Levi's soft black hair. For the second time in two days, Eren comes so hard he almost blacks out, Levi's broken moan ringing so beautifully in his ears.  
  
He's dead-tired suddenly, bliss settling deep in his bones and giving him a pleasant warmth. Levi's smell is everywhere, invading his senses in the best of ways.  
  
_Please don't do this to yourself_ , a more reasonable voice in his head begs.  
  
_I'm only going to close my eyes for a second,_ Eren answers sleepily. In that strange state of being awake but drifting asleep, he feels an arm wrap around his waist. He curls up against the warm body next to him, sighing in content.  
  
_Home_ , the cruel voice coos. Eren agrees.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me, too."  
  
Those are the last words Eren hears before losing consciousness, spoken quietly. He doesn't dream of blood and screams this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short, so I'll have another chapter coming up tonight or early tomorrow :) i had so much help with the smut, wow. my friend said it was necessary though so...i believed her ? i don't think i can explain it the way she does, so I won't try.lol. talk soon! xx


End file.
